I Want Crazy
by ipreferwestside
Summary: As he gets closer, she's convinced more and more that he isn't a figment of her imagination: his voice, his scent, his very presence invades her every sense, his words grounding her. A 6x01 episode insert. COMPLETE.


_I don't want just another hug and a kiss goodnight  
_ _Catchin' up calls and a date sometimes  
_ _A love that revels and we still believe  
_ _We're the kind of crazy people wish that they could be_

 _I Want Crazy_ \- Hunter Hayes

* * *

It's nights like these that she second guesses her career move. Nights when she's dragging herself home after sixteen-plus hours in the office, when she's had to cancel plans to see her fiancé for the first time in weeks, when she just wants to collapse on her bed but she has a bag full of files to study. What makes it worse is that they've barely made a dent in the case, the important, drop-everything case that had forced her to cancel her weekend at home.

She moves through the apartment on autopilot, dropping her bag and keys on the table and blindly throwing her blazer over a chair. Her feet take her through a well-traveled path between boxes, some open, most still taped shut.

She flips on the bathroom light and reaches for her sleeves, her eyes finally coming up to her face in the mirror as she unbuttons the cuffs. Her shirt is next, but as she reveals the two rings resting against her chest - her mother's wedding ring, and her own engagement ring - she sees a shadow in her peripheral.

Her muscles tense and she grips her gun, spinning on her heel as she points it at the intruder, thumb on the safety.

"Whoa! Can you at least finish taking that off before you shoot me?"

Her eyes focus on the man in front of her, disbelieving. "Cas-Castle?" She blinks. "What are you doing here?"

He steps towards her, arms out in apology. "I know I promised to respect your job, but I couldn't go another week without seeing you."

As he gets closer, she's convinced more and more that he isn't a figment of her imagination: his voice, his scent, his very presence invades her every sense, his words grounding her. "You know, you shouldn't have come here." It's weak, they both know it, and she sets her gun in the sink behind her as he reaches for her.

"So, you want me to leave?" He's teasing, and he tugs her close.

She reaches for his face, her lips quirking into a grin even as she says "Oh, immediately." She surges into him and he meets her in the middle, mouths hot and open, the small bathroom space filled with their moans.

Their hands are everywhere: chests, backs, asses, wherever they can reach. His get to work on her shirt first, and by the time he's pushing it off her shoulders, her pelvis is rocking against his, leg high around his waist, heel digging into his ass.

"Off, Castle," she begs, hands slipping between them and tugging at his belt. "Off."

He chuckles as he trails his mouth down her neck and pushes her towards the wall. "Impatient?" he teases, mouth pressed against her collarbone, nipping in retaliation when she scrapes her teeth against the shell of his ear.

"Shut up."

He moans when her fingers wrap around him, hot and hard already, her hand stroking in time with the thrusts of her hips. "Kate…"

She lets go just long enough to unclasp her bra, and he takes advantage and undoes her pants, pushes them and her panties past her hips. "Shirt," she says, tugging at his collar even as his mouth wraps around a nipple.

"Yeah, yeah." He ignores her in favor of slipping his hand between her legs, trailing his fingers through her folds. "Fuck, Kate," he murmurs against her skin.

Her hips jerk when he teases her clit with his thumb; she's close, so close, just needs a little...yes, _that_. She cries out when he slides two fingers inside her and curls them, hits her just right, has her clutching his hair to keep his mouth at her breast as she breaks.

He continues to stroke her gently until she regains herself, and she tugs on his hair, prompting him to straighten. "Hi," he murmurs against her mouth, moving his hand to grip her thigh.

She grins, smudging a kiss to his mouth, trailing her hands down his torso until she's pulling off his shirt, buttons be damned. "Hey." She gasps when he slides his cock through her folds, and hooks her leg around his waist yet again. "Castle...I need…"

He chuckles, body pressed flush to hers, and the low rumble in his chest reverberates through her, straight to her core. He pushes into her, slow at first, but when she grips his ass and squeezes, he snaps. His head drops to her shoulder as his hips move, almost of their own volition, a punishing pace that has him groaning in moments.

Her hips roll against his in time with his thrusts, nails digging into his back, leaving marks she knows he won't care about. He grips the bottom of her thigh and lifts, pushing her knee against her torso, and she cries out at the new angle. "Fuck!"

"Kate," he pants against her neck, tongue darting out to taste her, a nip of her earlobe that has her shuddering around him. "Are you…"

She cards her fingers through his hair and brings his face back to hers, her mouth meeting his in a sloppy kiss. One hand sneaks between them to press against her clit and she feels herself climbing again, the world around them fading into black. Only the two of them exist, and as she whispers words of love, she sees stars, crests the wave of her orgasm.

His climax follows hers, and he cries out as his hips jerk, then still. His hand joins hers between her legs and they stroke lightly as she lowers her leg and he slips out of her.

"Miss me?" he asks with a lopsided grin when she has to push his hand away, and he reaches out without looking, ends up wiping his hand on the shower curtain.

She shoves him, but as soon as he turns she's plastered against his back. "You should have called, you ass. I almost shot you," she mutters against his shoulder, reaching around to rake her nails against his lower abdomen. She squeals when he spins in her arms and lifts her, and her legs wrap around his waist.

He drops her to the bed in the adjoining bedroom, crawling over her as she squirms to the head of the bed and shoves the sheets out of the way. "I missed you." He brushes a lock of sweaty hair off her forehead, hair that had escaped from her ponytail.

She mirrors his actions, matching his tender smile with one of his own. "I missed you too." She leans up so she can smear a kiss to his mouth, a moan escaping when his tongue meets hers. "I love you," she pants when she parts for air, fingers playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck.

He grins down at her. "I love you, too." He rocks against her thigh, cock hard again, and lines himself between her folds.

She mewls when he enters her again, withdrawing, sliding back in when she lifts her hips in encouragement. They move slowly, together, perfect and in sync despite their weeks of separation. They've always been good together, overcoming too many roadblocks thanks to their own hesitations and lack of communication. But they're here, figuring it out, and their time apart only makes their lovemaking more intense.

He's the love of her life, she thinks as he coaxes her over the edge yet again, and as she drifts off to sleep with his body draped over hers, she knows that she'll never be more content than when they're together.

 **-FIN-**


End file.
